1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box and, more particularly, to a cosmetic box for storing cosmetics.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cosmetic box (or case) comprises a main body to receive cosmetics, such as a lipstick, lip gloss, lip brush, lip liner and the like so as to provide a makeup function. However, the conventional cosmetic box can store a single piece of cosmetics only, so that a user has to prepare multiple cosmetic boxes to store multiple pieces of cosmetics so as to provide different makeup functions, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.